Opposite Attracts
by Ceyyy
Summary: "... Opposite attracts... I'm a boy and you're a girl. That's opposite." "Yeah, duh" answered Mikan impatiently. But is that the only thing that is opposite? Read what Natsume meant when he said opposite attracts. This is another one-shot of NatsumexMikan
Hello lovelies, I'm back again with a one-shot. :D

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

In one of the classrooms of the high school division, two students were having one of their usual arguments again.

"I really hate you Natsume!" yelled the female student, her face flushed to a bright red not out of embarrassment but of anger. She had both her hands balled into a fist and her legs were ready to give a flying kick right to where it hurts the most.

As for the rest of the students in the classroom… they merely had a dull look on their face. No one turned towards the two of them. They continued minding their own business. It was yet another one of the famous couple's fight. Natsume just shook his head and continued reading his manga, confirming that this is very normal.

"You're so annoying! Why can't you be like me for once and not be annoying?" Mikan huffed.

Natsume closed his manga and rubbed his temple. He had already went through her sudden outbreaks for the past 3 years and was getting quite fed up. Usually, every time Mikan gets angry he would just take her to the Central Town and get her the Fluff Puffs. But she gets angry very often; so often that out of his 300 Rabbits, only 50 was used for himself. Sometimes even the Fluff Puffs weren't enough. But enough was enough; so, he came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey, you know what they say right?"

Mikan glared at him. He was supposed to suggest a trip to Central Town. "What? That you're a perverted flamingo gypsy who doesn't care about me?"

"No. That opposite attracts" Natsume smirks at Mikan's furious face.

"I don't get it" Mikan answered bluntly. Her mind kept wondering when he would say to go to Central Town. She hadn't had her Fluff Puffs for 2 days and she was already craving for more. There was a new dessert shop in Central Town too and it got a lot of good reviews. Mikan wanted to be one of the early customers to try the desserts.

"I'm a boy and you're a girl. That's opposite."

"Yeah, duh," answered Mikan impatiently.

"I'm tall and you're short."

"Go on."

"I'm fit and you're fat."

Mikan gasped at that. But she knew he was lying. She was as thin as a stick. But the rest of their classmates started being interested.

"I'm hot and you're not,

I'm smart and you're dumb,

I'm rich and you're poor,

I'm strong and you're weak,

I'm quiet and you're noisy,

I'm fast and you're slow,

I'm thrifty and you're a spendthrift,

I'm brave and you're a scaredy-cat,

I'm a good kisser and you're a sloppy kisser,

I wear normal underwears and you wear pictured underwears"

Mikan just stared with her eyes wide open at Natsume, her eyes starting to water.

Well, that should shut Mikan's mouth for a week.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But you're kind and I'm unkind,

You're friendly and I'm hostile,

You're hardworking and I'm lazy,

You're determined and I'm weak-willed,

You're outgoing and I'm reserved,

You're beautiful on the inside and I'm ugly on the inside,

You're bright and I'm dark,

You're caring and I'm uncaring,

You're cheerful and I'm cheerless,

You're optimistic and I'm pessimistic"

The whole classroom was silent now. No one spoke a word, no one was even breathing. Everyone was just so shocked hearing those words from Natsume. Even Hotaru Imai, the ice queen had her mouth opened slightly.

Natsume breathed in heavily and continued, "And… I love you, but I hope that's not something that's opposite from your feeling."

* * *

This was actually inspired by a friend of mine who I was just chatting with a few hours ago. I was saying that a guy I like/am dating is a total opposite of me. And my friend just replied me with "well, opposite attracts".

I really don't know what genre this story falls under because the last bits seem cheesy and the front bits are meant to be comedic.

Not my best work as I have been on a long hiatus. Though, I can't make excuses for myself. I should just write more again. And I published this story today because I just wanted to reconnect with the Fanfiction world. XD

By the way, please view my profile for more information. Thank you :D


End file.
